Hug Me!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Aku tak ingin. Aku tak ingin melepaskan kehangatan ini dan juga dirimu meskipun hanya sesaat. Karena aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. MattxMello, Gaje, sho-ai, don't like, don't read. My Second MxM, RnR, please.


**Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, BoysxBoys, Out of Characters, Gajeness. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah kaki mungil itu semakin mendekat ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang terfokus pada PSP berwarna birunya. Satu, dua langkah dia lalui dengan tatapan lurus menatap goggle berwarna oranye yang dipakainya. Pemuda bernama Matt itu tersenyum ke arah anak kecil yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkembang di wajahnya, dia pun mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"ARRGGHH!! Dia melakukannya lagi!"

Sebuah teriakan frustasi terdengar dari balik pintu kamar seseorang. Teriakan yang mencerminkan ketidakrelaan atas apa yang barusan ia lihat.

* * *

**~Hug Me!~**

**MxM**

**(MattxMello)**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

* * *

"Matt~"

"Hm, Near-chan."

Aku hanya bisa menahan amarahku melihat itu semua. Dengan penuh rasa benci, aku meremas helaian rambut pirangku. Emosi kini menguasaiku. Perlahan tapi pasti ketenanganlah yang kudapatkan. Pikiranku mulai melayang entah ke mana. Di hatiku hanya ada dia, seorang Matt bagiku.

Pandanganku menatap lurus ke arah luar jendela yang terbuka lebar. Semilir angin yang lewat dapat kurasakan, terasa segar dan sejuk. Kemudian ekor mataku tertuju pada sebuah bingkai yang tergantung menghias kamarku. Dengan sebuah gerakan untuk berdiri, aku berjalan mendekati bingkai berwarna hitam itu. Kusentuh secara perlahan kaca yang terasa dingin itu. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Sejak kedatangan bocah kecil berambut kapas di Wammy's House ini. Kehidupanku berubah drastis. Bocah kapas yang menurutku sudah berhasil mengambil hati seorang Matt dariku. Setiap hari, setiap saat, aku selalu melihat bocah kapas itu mendekat ke arah Matt dan kau tahu, Matt meresponnya dengan memeluk bocah itu. Ya, memeluknya dengan senyuman yang berbeda.

Mata hitam polos itu telah mencuri hati Matt. Semua perhatiannya kini hanya tertuju pada bocah yang kutahu bernama Near. Aku ingin membunuh bocah itu jika aku bisa.

"Akh!" geramku memukul tembok kamarku keras. Terasa sakit memang, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun, Mello?"

Suara itu, suara pemuda yang sangat aku kenal. Dia... Matt. Pemuda berambut merah itu kini berjalan memasuki kamarku dengan membawa bocah sialan itu tentunya. Near masih berada dalam gendongannya.

Sepintas aku melihat ke arah bocah kapas itu. Entah mengapa mata hitam miliknya terlihat... terlihat sangat... Akh! Lupakan!

"Mello," Kali ini bukan Matt yang memanggil namaku, tapi si Near. Ya, dialah yang memanggil namaku dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

"Dasar bocah." ujarku berlalu menjauhi mereka berdua.

_**Wammy's House at 10.25 p.m.**_

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam dalam keheningan malam. Sang bintang kini terlihat sangat terang dan begitu indah. Baru kali ini aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tak biasa memang aku melakukan hal ini. Dan menurutku ini adalah hal langka yang pernah kulakukan.

Sebuah cokelat bar yang kini kupegang sudah hampir habis termakan olehku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku terduduk di tepi jendela kamarku ini. Tak terhitung lamanya. Lagi-lagi pandangan mataku tertuju pada bingkai itu. Bingkai yang berisikan diriku sendiri dan juga orang itu, orang yang selama bertahun-tahun sudah menemaniku di Panti Asuhan ini.

SET!

Sesuatu yang hangat mengagetkanku. Terasa hangat dan begitu nyaman. Tangan yang besar itu adalah tangan miliknya. Pelukan yang hangat itu datang darinya.

"Matt?" panggilku sedikit kaget. Tapi, setelah itu emosiku kembali normal. Dan perasaan hangat itu masih ada.

"Hm, kau belum tidur, ya?" tanyamu yang kini meletakkan dagumu di atas kepalaku. Itu seperti anak kecil.

Aku terdiam.

Tanpa jawaban atau apapun. Aku hanya bisa terdiam membisu dan menutup mulutku. Detak jantungnya begitu terdengar di telingaku, sangat jelas. Helaan nafas yang dingin itu menyentuh sedikit wajahku. Pelukan dan dekapan itu masih diberikannya untukku.

"Jangan lepaskan," gumamku menyentuh lengannya. Mungkin ini sebuah permintaan dariku. "Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu ini," lanjutku lagi, kali ini terdengar pelan.

"Keinginanmu kulakukan," Perkataanmu membuatku membelalakkan kedua mataku.

Aku kira kau akan menolaknya. Aku kira kau akan melepaskan dekapan hangat ini. Aku kira kau langsung pergi dan meninggalkanku di sini. Tapi, semua itu salah. Salah besar!

"Aku ingin kau memelukku... selamanya, Matt. Selamanya..."

"Hm, as you wish, My Mello. As you wish," Setelah itu sebuah kecupan ringan pun mendarat di pucuk kepalaku. Mungkinkah ini kecupan selamat tidur darinya? Mungkinkah?

**Aku tak ingin. Aku tak ingin melepaskan kehangatan ini dan juga dirim****u meskipun hanya sesaat. Karena aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu.**

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict ini. Hohoho... –pLak-**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
